


Neal's First Time on Tinder

by destielinfinity4



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Beta Wanted, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Neal Caffrey, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, some plot??, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Neal figured he'd give this tinder thing a try, it goes much better than he thought it would.(I want a beta reader for a second pair of eyes, I've edited this I promise.)





	Neal's First Time on Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really excited about this one :) this challenge has really gotten me writing and I'm so happy about it. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> Updated: June 30, 2018  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.

"I'm sorry Neal! I really am. Something came up so I can't help with the documents tonight!" Mozzie shouted through the phone over the sounds of traffic.

"It's fine Mozzie, we can to it tomorrow." Neal hung up the phone and looked blankly at the wall in front of him. Well, there goes his plans for tonight. He could always annoy Peter, but he and Elle were supposed to have a date night tonight and he didn't wanna piss Peter off _that_ much.

Irritated, and getting bored in advance, Neal opened his phone to text someone, trying to find something to do for the night. Upon unlocking his phone he noticed the new app he'd downloaded last night. Everyone had been telling him to get it. Even though he always told them he didn't need an app to get laid, Peter agreed with him. Mozzie didn't. He said something about it being part of the culture and him needing to know how it worked or something.

Either way, Neal had downloaded it before bed and proceeded to forget all about it. But now Neal had a whole evening ahead of him, and the pink and white flame-shaped icon was more than tempting. Why the fuck not?

So Neal set up his profile, writing a quick bio about being good with his hands and including his love for art, dogs, and getting up to no good. He then selected his best photos, including a face shot, body shot, a few of him painting or sculpting, and of course, one of him with Peter's dog. Finally, he was ready.

For maybe half an hour he swiped left and right, sometimes he read the bios, sometimes he didn't. He matched with a few people and sent out a quick message to each of them, but none of them really went anywhere. He was just starting to think about calling it a night and just ordering pizza or catching up on some TV when a notification popped up saying he had a match, and that the guy had super-liked him. Whatever that meant.

He sent off a quick "Hey, I like your pictures." and a winky face and then he went to check twitter.

He'd only scrolled down a few posts when a notification popped up on the top of his screen "Rob sent you a message!"

Cool! He tapped the notification and waited for the message to load.

A few minutes into their conversation Neal decided he wanted to meet this guy in person. He was sexy, awkward but still cute, and he seemed like a cool guy to talk to, like someone Neal could get into trouble with. Rob agreed to meet him and Neal made sure to select the perfect bar to meet at. Not only was it within his range, but it was next to a fancy, very exclusive restaurant that was nearly impossible to get a reservation unless you were a billionaire. He brought some fancy clothes in a bag that he thought Rob might fit into and then he started getting ready himself. The oysters there were _really_ good.

 

So a little while later Neal strolled into the bar in full formalwear and started looking around for Rob. The guy had dark hair and a gorgeous face. He had a face Neal wanted to paint. According to his bio, Rob was an inch or so taller than Neal and his build was strong and muscular. It only took a few minutes of looking before Neal found him sitting at the edge of the bar, talking to the bartender. Neal walked up confidently, making eye contact and watching as Rob's eyes moved from his face downward, fully sizing him up.

"Neal Caffrey" He extended his hand towards his thoroughly surprised date.

"Rob. Sorry, if you said something about a dress code the message didn't go through."

Neal took a seat next to Rob and said, "No don't worry, I overdressed for a reason."

"What's the reason?" Rob leaned closer to Neal in anticipation.

"I'll tell you as soon as I've had something to drink." He flagged down the bartender and ordered.

So they flirted and they sipped their drinks, it was going very well. Neal thought the guy would be up to the con. Hopefully, he'd even think it was fun. Neal decided it was the right time, so leaned closer to Rob and nearly whispered: "Do you wanna know the reason I'm so overdressed?"

"I'm starting to think there isn't one. You just know how sexy you look in that suit." He leaned even closer to Neal as he spoke, his voice coming out breathy and pouty. Neal almost kissed him right then and there. But he resisted. He had other plans.

"No, that's not the reason. Are you hungry?"

Rob pulled away slightly, clearly not expecting the question. "Um, sure?"

"Put this on." He thrust the bag into Rob's lap and watched him walk wordlessly to the bathroom.

 

"Where are we going?" Rob asked as they walked out of the bar.

"Have you ever been to La Vita's?"

"No..? You didn't get reservations there? Those are crazy hard to get!"

"Nope, no reservation. We're gonna just talk our way in."

Rob looked slightly intimidated, but he smiled and he kept walking. Good.

 

The con went relatively well, the only mishap was when one of the waitresses almost didn't fall for the scam. But luckily Neal managed to talk her into it. She took them to their table and took their drink orders before leaving them alone.

"Wow, we actually did it." Rob looked adorably excited.

"Of course it worked, I'm trying to impress you." Neal turned towards Rob on their round booth and moved closer to him. "Is it working?"

"Mm, I think so, but then again, the night is still young," He slid closer to Neal so that their fingers brushed up against each other, "I think you could do a bit more."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Neal squeezed Rob's hand and then started moving his towards Rob's thigh.

Neal heard someone clear their throat pointedly and he shot around towards the source of the sound. When he turned he saw their waitress looking at them awkwardly and she nearly jumped when they both turned around. Neal saw Rob scoot away from him and he chuckled a little.

"Um, are you two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"We're good! I'll have the clams, I hear they're to die for" Rob gave Neal his cheesiest smile.

Once Neal had ordered his meal and the waitress left Neal motioned for Rob to come back and luckily he did. He moved right up close to Neal so that their thighs were just barely touching. He then looked Neal in the eye and put his hand on Neal's knee.

Neal maintained the eye contact and put his hand on top of Rob's and began pulling it toward his dick, which was starting to become hard.

Rob leaned in, his lips nearly touching Neal's ear and whispered: "I'd wrap my hand around your cock right now but there are so many people who could see, whatever would they think?"

"I think they wouldn't care or they wouldn't notice. Think you can be sneaky enough?"

Rob winked and brushed off Neal's hand, and he began undoing Neals pants.

Neal could feel every single movement and he was feeling very turned on. All he wanted in that moment was for Rob to touch him, to be all over him, to fuck him. Everything else could wait.

Rob finally finished unzipping Neal's pants and he pulled Neals cock out from his underwear. Then he moved the tablecloth over both his hand and Neal's exposed dick and began gently stroking it. He let his head rest on Neal's and Neal could feel his breath on his neck, only adding to the sensations he was feeling.

Rob gradually increased his pace until it was probably obvious what they were doing. Neal was squirming and gasping and grabbing the table in front of him hard. His eyes kept closing and he was practically laying on Rob. But he was so damn close. He didn't care because it wouldn't last much longer. This beautiful man was about to make him cum in the middle of La Vida's and Neal was perfectly okay with that.

Neal moved one hand to Rob's chest and almost immediately after, he came all over the underside of the table, and his pants. Once he'd caught his breath it occurred to him that they needed to clean up, so he grabbed one of the napkins and started trying to fix some of the damage.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I still can't believe I'm in La Vida's right now."

"Seriously you’re thinking about food right now?."

Neal finished cleaning up and laid his head back on Rob's shoulder.

Rob elbowed him. "Hey, if you do that you'll fall asleep then I'll be stuck eating these alone."

"Ok, ok, fine." Neal stretched and moved away from Rob.

"Hey, I didn't say do that!" Rob crossed his arms, giving Neal a fake mad face.

"Too bad. If you want to touch more come back to my place after dinner. I'm not about to let someone give me an orgasm without returning the favor, and I've got stuff at home that's a lot more fun than just my hand."

“Your bio said you were good with your hands.”

“I am, but I’m better with certain toys in my hand.”

Rob's eyes clouded in thought, but he was brought back almost immediately when the waitress came back to deliver their food.

Neal's mouth watered as he looked from the food to the restaurant, to the beautiful man sitting next to him.

This Tinder thing wasn't half bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I‘d actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my Tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr. Check out my other works!!! (Ily)


End file.
